


红酒就是美味

by jiwushukui



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwushukui/pseuds/jiwushukui





	红酒就是美味

陆奕倒是挺喜欢他这事不关己的态度，悠悠一笑，说：“好了，闲聊到此结束，你也做好心理准备了吧？”

席然顿时浑身一僵，果然该来的还是会来。

陆奕倾身向前，温柔地笑着，手指一下一下地摩挲着他红艳的嘴唇，刚止住血的下唇在他的触碰之下，又渗出了些许血丝，染红了他的指尖。

他弯唇一笑，幽深的黑眸里闪动着暗光，令人看得寒毛直竖。陆奕道：“陪我喝酒怎样？”

席然一愣，刚刚不是已经……

下一刻，陆奕就让他明白了所谓的喝酒含义，几下迅速的就脱掉了席然身上的衣服，拿起桌上已经开了的红酒，瓶嘴倾斜，对准了席然的胸口，细细地倒下去。

红酒没有冰镇，但比起体温来说，还是低了些。微凉的酒液刺激着席然的感官，身体一阵紧绷，忍不住抬手握住陆奕的手腕，皱眉：“你有病吗？”这么浪费酒。

陆奕轻笑了下，直接把他的手按在头顶，缓缓道：“这么久不见，你以为我不会惩罚你么？”

慢悠悠的语调，却让席然头皮一阵发麻。

陆奕把瓶嘴贴着席然胸口的一点，微微用了些力，酒液又溢出些许。奇怪又陌生的感觉一下升起，令席然不由得低哼一声。

他仰躺在沙发上，微微低喘，胸前的两枚红点越发挺立起来，经过酒液的润泽，泛着莹莹的柔光。陆奕满意地弯唇，用指尖在红点边缘打着旋摩挲，然后低下头来含住，舌叶灵活地舔弄着，轻轻拉扯啃咬。

席然的手紧紧扣着沙发的边缘，骨节隐忍泛白。

陆奕却忽然仰头，喝了一口酒，将唇凑到席然的嘴边，轻轻蹭着，示意他张嘴。

席然偏开脸躲避一会，最终还是被捏着下颔，大部分的酒液都进了嘴里。陆奕在他耳边轻声道：“不能咽下去。”

单纯的红酒有些呛，席然并不喜欢含在嘴里，下意识就吞了，抬眸看向压在身上的人。

陆奕笑了：“你啊……”

声音温柔纵容，似对着任性孩子的无奈，下一刻却说了这么句话：“稍微惩罚一下而已，就这么不听话。既然上面不行，那就用下面含着吧……”

说着，酒瓶就往席然的腿间挪去，还稍微抬高了一边的腿，露出紧致的穴口。

席然当即涨红了脸，弓起身来抓住陆奕的手臂，“你疯了吗？！”

陆奕歪头：“我怎么了？你含不住啊。”

说得倒像是席然的错一般。可席然很清楚——这家伙一旦犯起病来，还是不要和他对着干比较明智。

席然抿紧了红艳的唇，低声道：“再来一次。”

陆奕凑上前吻了吻他的唇，笑道：“好。”

然后，就又送了口酒到席然嘴里……这次，他没有咽下去了。

陆奕轻捏了下他的耳垂，伸手从桌上的酒杯里捏起一粒冰块，放进嘴里，对席然露出了一个性感至极的笑容。

席然看得微微晃神，然后，就感觉到胸口一股冰凉，惊得他下意识咽了些红酒，但又立刻想起来，抿唇忍住。

陆奕低笑一声，齿间咬着那粒冰块，慢慢地从席然锁骨一路下滑，留下濡湿的水痕，冰冷的温度引起身下人一阵轻颤。

冰块在两人的灼热体温下慢慢融化，最后只剩下小小一块，被陆奕含着送到席然的喉结处，又舌头一卷吃进嘴里，细微的碎裂声然后吞了。同时，陆奕的唇依旧贴在他颈项上，牙齿轻咬着，配合着那声音，感觉简直是要把他给整个地吃了。

席然无意识的也咽了一下，嘴里的红酒瞬间滑过喉咙，引起喉结微震，陆奕感觉得清清楚楚，勾着唇角轻轻笑了：“宝贝，你输了。”

席然心里一紧，顿时有种不太妙的预感。

陆奕又道：“但我还想给你一次机会，这次，你可要好好含着。”

他挑唇笑得十分情色，轻抚着席然嘴角的酒液，染得唇色更为红艳诱人，温柔道：“乖，待会给你奖励。”

席然嘴里含着酒，不能说话，但眼底的怒意更盛了，气得脸色通红，瞪眼看着他——玛德！要上就上，你怎么就那么多事呢？！

陆奕不语，手伸到了他腿间，握住那早已被撩拨得硬起的热物，熟练地揉捏着，给席然带来阵阵快感，红唇抿得更紧，双眉难耐地皱起。陆奕的手指还移到前端，轻刮着渗出清液的铃口，十分有技巧地动着，越来越快。

席然战栗着，感觉就要攀升到顶端……陆奕的动作却忽然停下，他睁开迷离的双眼，不满地瞪了过去。下一秒，却被一双手握住膝弯抬高，席然愣了……卧槽！这家伙居然……唔！

陆奕低头对准了幽闭的穴口，竟将舌尖抵在那处。席然浑身一僵，立刻缩起身体想要挣扎。

陆奕握紧了他的双腿稍一用力，让他不得不又躺了下去，眼底微微紧张地看着他的动作，因为浑身肌肉绷紧，后穴也绞得极紧，舌尖只能探入些许，难以往前。陆奕便转而去舔他的大腿内侧，湿热的舌叶触碰着细嫩的大腿内侧肌肤，刺激得他下意识绷紧了双腿肌肉，想要扭动身体躲开，却被牢牢握住了腰，最终连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。

那片白嫩的肌肤不可避免的被陆奕啃出了点点红痕，暧昧而情色。

席然急促喘息着，无意识高挺起光裸的胸膛，脊背绷出一条诱人的曲线，被陆奕轻咬舔弄的动作折磨得不行，微张开嘴低哼，却被嘴里的红酒呛到，紧绷的身体也不自觉放松了些许。陆奕的舌头立刻趁机伸了进去，灵活而湿润，和手指带来的感觉完全不一样，心里的触动更是难以言喻。无数次，席然的双腿都支撑不住软下去，又被对方捞了起来。

席然忍不住咳着，嘴里的红酒大部分都滑入喉咙，有些来不及吞咽的从嘴角缓缓流下，映着他绯色的脸颊，迷蒙的眼神，这一幕显得极其迷乱，惑人心智。

席然被逼得咬牙：“艹！给我出去……唔！妈的……要做就做，不做滚蛋！”

这时，那紧致的后穴也已经被陆奕弄得湿润微松，他缓缓抽离舌头，微微笑道：“好。”

下一刻，就换了他的硬挺抵在穴口，毫不犹豫的一下狠狠进入，将席然贯穿。

席然顿时咬牙闷哼一声，被身后猛烈快速的抽插刺激到不行，快感如电流直窜头顶，阵阵发麻。他喘息着：“唔，慢点……”

陆奕恍若未闻，依旧继续用力深入着，仿佛要和身下人融为一体，他轻抚着席然的脸，缓缓道：“乖，说你是我的，说你永远都不会离开我。”

那轻柔得近乎诡异的声音，湿热的气息喷在席然耳畔，随着身下猛然间力度加大的撞击，席然意识一片模糊，昏昏沉沉，低喘着道：“嗯……你出去点，太深了……”

陆奕轻咬着他的锁骨，又一下完全进入，诱哄着道：“乖，你说出来，说出来我就听你的。”

激烈的快感从身下一窜而起，几乎要将他淹没，席然难耐地紧咬着唇，不自觉顺着他说了出来：“我是你的……唔！”

听到身下人亲口的承认，陆奕心里一动，情不自禁地往前深深一顶，微微满足地笑了。他抬高了席然的双腿，狼藉一片的下体完全暴露在眼下，开始疯狂地进出着，表达自己此刻内心的无尽兴奋，直到席然急喘着破口大骂了，他才收敛些许，缓慢而深刻地磨着，每一下都楔入到他身体深处。

后穴被反复进出，粘膜因摩擦而变得异常敏感，即便现在放慢了速度，每一次抽出和插入也几乎都让席然浑身一阵轻颤。他仰起头，艰难喘息，光裸洁白的胸口高高挺起。

陆奕撞击着，俯身含住席然胸前诱人的红点，鼻尖盈满了酒香，舌头轻舔着上面残留的酒液。

席然的手捏住沙发边缘紧了又松，终于忍不住抬起手，深深插入了陆奕的发间，仰起颈项难耐地喘息。

两人都沉浸无尽快感中，陆奕俯身，将头埋在席然颈侧，呼吸有些粗重，微眯起眼沉迷享受的模样。席然眼神迷蒙，看到这一幕似被蛊惑了一般，侧脸就吻了吻他的嘴角。

陆奕浑身一震，倏地睁开眼深深盯着他。

席然感觉到体内热物竟似又胀大了几分，饱涨得后穴有些发疼，精神微微一晃，难掩吃惊。

陆奕更像是被刺激到了，愉悦地低声笑着，低头覆住他的唇深切地吻着，身下动作比刚才还要狠，每一下都朝着席然的敏感处，持续深入撞击。他将唇贴在席然耳边，沙哑道：“宝贝，你真狡猾。”

埋在席然体内的热物又迅速撞击几下，颤抖着一股股热流射到内壁上，刺激得席然又是一阵紧缩，沉浸在快感中的陆奕被他绞得低叹。

席然浑身酸软无力，喉咙干涩，以为能消停一会了，抬手推着就想让他出去。没想到不过两秒，体内的那物又挺立起来，戳着内壁。一瞬间，席然想哭的心都有了……

“你给我出去！我要喝水！”

陆奕温柔应了：“好。”

然后，就着这姿势就从桌上拿起水杯，细心地抵在他嘴边。

席然无语，瞪了他一眼，还是低头喝了起来。

等到席然摇头说不用了，陆奕又托高了他的臀，坚定地进入着，每一下都撞到了最深处，执拗得让席然都有种自己要被戳穿的错觉。

沉闷的撞击声和或深或浅的喘息低吟交织着，令人脸红耳赤。

这场欢愉不知折腾了多久，席然只觉得沦陷在快感之中，恍若永远都无法脱离……

 


End file.
